


Saturday Night and Sunday Morning

by AndreaEssEmm



Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Confessional, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Down and Dirty Sex, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Personal Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: A potential boyfriend and I enjoy a sex-filled night and morning.





	Saturday Night and Sunday Morning

_"We haven't seen each other in a week, it’s Saturday night, and I'm dressed up with nowhere to go. Why don't you come over?"_ Nate's text message read.

_"And do what?"_ I sent back.

A pause, and then: _"We could go to Limey's. I'll buy you a drink...or three."_

That was all the incentive I needed. _"Deal."_

I quickly changed out of my lounge wear and into a pair of skinny jeans, one of my dressy tank tops with a black camisole underneath, topped off with my little brown cardigan. I completed my look with a long silver necklace, minimal makeup, and one of my new pairs of flats. After being at work all day, I was amazed that my hair still looked decent.

"You got this, girl," I said to my reflection in the bedroom mirror, which was covered in pictures of old movie stars, ticket stubs, and holy cards. Tonight had the potential to be great.

Nate and I had met at Limey's Pub about two weeks ago. It happened in that magical way that tends to occur when one is out for a fun night. He was debating with his buddy about whether or not we were listening to Styx or Journey on the bar's jukebox, and since I was seated nearby with a girlfriend, he asked me for my input. They were both wrong: we were listening to REO Speedwagon.

After having his ass handed to him, Nate introduced himself, and I thought he was cute enough to ditch my girlfriend by sliding into the seat next to him. We flirted back and forth, I surreptitiously put my hand on his thigh, he told me I was pretty aggressive, and then we exchanged numbers before he drunkenly kissed me goodbye.

Fucking magical.

After consistently texting back and forth throughout the following week, Nate invited me to join him at Limey's where we drank beer, watched a basketball game, and got to know each other. He was 28 to my 23, newly single, and worked as a manager at Best Buy.

Later, he invited me back to his cute little efficiency apartment where we watched a movie, and behaved ourselves. He then sweetly kissed me goodbye, and I was oddly touched by the way he pressed his forehead against mine afterwards.

I definitely felt there was a potential relationship developing between us, and was interested in pursuing it. I was positive that Nate was interested as well.

After arriving at his place, he and I spent the next two hours just hanging out, talking, listening to music, and logging into our respective social media accounts so we could show each other what we looked like as kids. Nate had lost a significant amount of weight, and showed me his "before" pictures to prove it. I was definitely impressed!

I was casually reclining on my elbows on Nate's bed, and I watched as he got up from his computer and took a sip from his rocks glass full of Dr. Pepper and amaretto, before sitting down next to me, his hand gently rubbing my left knee, which was propped up. 

"What are you drinking tonight?" he asked.

"Same as last weekend," I replied. "Stellas."

"You and your fancy import lagers," Nate chuckled as he leaned over to kiss me. I gladly opened my mouth to him as he moved to lay his body over mine. I felt one of his hands reach up to stroke along my jaw as he settled into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued kissing him, briefly wiggling my tongue against his which elicited a moan from deep within his throat.

"I love the way you kiss," Nate whispered as he moved his hand from my jaw to graze my left breast, his touch light. I'm sure my breathy sighs weren't lost on him as he kissed and nipped the side of my throat.

I didn't want to waste all of our energy on making out, so after a few minutes, I asked, "We're still going to the bar, right?"

Nate pulled back and smiled. "Of course. Let's take your car."

Later on, we arrived back at his place at about one in the morning. Nate turned on the light as I kicked off my flats and set my purse and keys down on the kitchen counter.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Nate asked as he led me towards his bed.

"No, tomorrow's Easter," I replied. "I'm having lunch at my dad's, though."

"Stay," Nate whispered as he pulled me down next to him. "I've been waiting all night for this part."

I moaned softly as he kissed me. I'd been waiting all night for this part as well, and I was ready for whatever he had in mind. I knew it was still too early in our acquaintance for me to stay the night, but I made the decision anyway.

"I'll stay," I said, shivering as Nate ran his hand along my hip.

We lay next to each other, making out slowly and softly, our lips molding and melding into one another. I wanted him so badly, I could feel my pussy throbbing in time with the beating of my heart. I felt Nate's hand drift down to the front of my jeans and deftly pop open the button. I held my breath as he pulled down the zipper before slipping his hand inside my panties.

"You're so wet," Nate breathed, his hand cupping my cunt before gently inserting his finger inside me.

I groaned and opened my legs a little wider to accommodate him. "I've been wet all night."

"_Fuck_," Nate said as he worked his finger in and out of me.

"Do you want to fuck me?" I asked.

"I do," he replied, "but first, I want to watch you touch yourself."

"Oh my God! _Yes_," I moaned. "I want to do that for you."

"You like being watched?" Nate withdrew his hand from my panties and started pulling off my jeans. He left my red panties on, and leaned down to kiss my cunt through the fabric.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, reaching down to pull my panties off.

"Keep 'em on," he instructed as he sat back on the bed. "I'll tell you when to take 'em off."

I wasted no time in doing what he asked of me, and slipped my hand inside my panties, gladly putting on a little show for him while he periodically squeezed himself through his khakis. I was so turned on by him watching me that I knew it wouldn't take long for me to get off. What can I say? I'm definitely a bit of an exhibitionist.

"You gonna cum for me?" Nate asked.

"Oh yeah," I replied, my hand working my pussy faster. "I'm almost there..."

"Do it," he encouraged as he undid his own pants. 

I came immediately after he said that, my pussy throbbing hard, my fingers sliding through fresh gleet as I rubbed my clit. "Fuck..." I cried out as I gave in to my body's spasms.

Nate leaned over, pulled my hand out of my panties, and I watched as he proceeded to lick my fingers clean, my knees practically shaking with arousal. "Oh my God," I breathed.

"You taste fuckin' amazing," he declared. "Now do it again, but take the panties off."

I admit, I'm not a multiple orgasmer, and when I am, it takes me a while to get there. I pushed my panties down around my ankles, and opened my legs a little wider. Nate groaned at the sight of my pussy being fully revealed to him, his own hand dipping into his pants to stroke himself. I gave myself a few minutes before I faked my second orgasm in front of him, making sure not to overdo it on the moaning and shuddering. He had no idea.

Afterwards, I curled up on Nate's bed, watched him strip down to his boxers, then asked him if he'd like to see the rest of my tattoos. He said he did, so I took off my shirts and showed him. I shivered when I felt his fingertips trace the outlines of my shamrock and Italian flag tattoos. 

He liked the fact that my red panties didn't match my nude bra, and I liked how he didn't make me feel self-conscious about my curves. I also liked how unapologetic he was when it came to being hands-on with his own body after stepping out of his boxers.

"I like to play with it," Nate said as he stroked his cock from root to tip. It was just slightly above average size, but what turned me on was the way he handled himself, showing me how he liked to be played with. My mouth watered a bit when he caught the drops of precum that were steadily streaming from his cock's slit with his fingertips. I would've sucked on his fingers if he hadn't beaten me to the punch. I love a man who isn't afraid to be dirty!

"Lemme see those tits now," Nate said after a moment or two. "I liked what I was feeling when we were making out earlier tonight."

I reached behind myself and unhooked my bra, discreetly pinching my nipples to make them harden a bit before letting the garment join the rest of my clothes on the back of the couch. I arched my back a little to make them stand up more. "Like what you see?" I asked.

"They're gorgeous," Nate replied as he cupped them in his hands. I chuckled since I've never had anybody say that about my breasts before, but I bit my bottom lip when he rasped his thumbs over my nipples. He took his time kissing and sucking them, and that turned me on a great deal.

"Fuck me," I moaned as I reached for him. I stroked my hand up and down Nate's cock, watching his face as I did so. He stood up to get a condom out of the nightstand.

"What's your favorite position?" I asked as I watched him roll it on.

"This one," Nate replied as he grabbed me by the ankles to pull me toward him at the edge of the bed. The way he groaned as he sank into me had me groaning as well.

"Jesus Christ," Nate groaned as he started to roll his hips against me. "You feel so amazing, I could fuck you all night." 

I have to say, I like it when a guy makes me lie on the edge of the bed so he can fuck me while he stands up; there's something oddly pornographic about it. I couldn't get off- I think I was a little tired, though I did touch myself for him- but the way Nate orgasmed gave me some much-needed masturbation fodder. 

"I'm gonna cum," Nate moaned, his stroke becoming erratic.

"Yes!" I encouraged. "Do it!" 

I liked the way he moaned breathlessly, the way his body tightened, and the way his face scrunched up at the peak of his climax. Afterwards, I pressed my right foot against the tattoo on his chest, and he gently took hold of my ankle, then kissed my first and second toes.

I watched as Nate took off the condom and disposed of it before joining me in bed. He kissed me softly before reaching over to turn off the light. I managed to pull my panties back on, and Nate slept naked beside me. He spooned me for most of the night, which was an entirely new thing for me; I had a hard time getting used to feeling his arm beneath my neck, and his other arm draped across my chest. I could feel his breath on my shoulder, and every now and then, his lips would graze it. His hand held mine from time to time, too.

It was a long night.

\-------------

I woke up around eight-thirty the next morning. Nate was more than awake, so we had sex again. He fucked me from behind, and I was in heaven. Like, eyes rolling in the back of my head, grip the sheets heaven. His dick felt great, but I needed a little something extra to cum, so I suggested he let me get on top.

"Let me ride you," I gasped. "I need to be on top."

"Fuck yeah," Nate said as he pulled out.

I loved how he groaned when I took hold of his cock and held it in place as I eased down onto it. I took it slowly at first, just enjoying the ride before gradually increasing my pace. Nate held onto my hips before sliding one of his hands down to the inside of my thigh where he used his thumb to rub my clit. I've never had a guy do that to me before, and it threw me into overdrive, my pussy starting to tighten around him.

"I'm gonna cum," I moaned. "Ohh! Oh _my God_\---" I quickly dissolved into gasps and sobs, my body shuddering on top of his while he continued to wring me inside out with his ministrations.

Before I knew what was happening, Nate pulled out, flipped me onto my back, and immediately started going down on me. I gasped when I felt his tongue lap at my abraded clit, one of his fingers slipping inside of me. 

I couldn't say he was the best at giving head, but I really enjoyed his enthusiasm for it. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair, feeling my body start to wake up, though the post-orgasmic endorphins were making me a little woozy with fatigue. I wasn't exactly close to cumming, but I basked in the sensations as I watched him attend to me.

"Jerk me off?" Nate suggested after bringing his head up from between my thighs.

"Yeah," I replied, stroking his forehead. "Sure. Get up here."

Nate pulled off the condom and tossed it aside before lying down next to me. I licked my palm and fingers until they were sopping and started stroking him up and down, the feel of his cock silky smooth in my hand. Nate closed his eyes and groaned. He was so hard I could feel him throbbing.

"I want you to cum all over my hand and your stomach," I cooed. "You've watched me cum, now I want to see you do it."

"Harder," Nate encouraged.

I stroked him harder, adding a little twist to the head of his cock on each upstroke, finally finding the rhythm that would make him cum.

Nate suddenly gasped, and I watched as he shot his load over my hand and onto his stomach. I loved the way he shuddered, and the way his hips tried to ride out the waves of pleasure. It was definitely hot!

He rested for a little bit after we cleaned up, and I took the time to quietly study him. I liked the way his hipbones jutted out while he was lying on his back, the way his mouth kind of contracted while he dozed, how different he looked without his glasses, the way his chest hair felt beneath my fingertips, and I couldn't help admiring the tiny mole near his right eye. 

I must've dozed off because later on, I awoke to Nate's fingers circling my clit before gently sliding inside of me. I moaned and shifted, propping my knees up to help him go deeper. I basked in how good his stroking me felt before I reached down to play with my clit.

"There you are, Sleeping Beauty," Nate greeted as he kissed my cheek, both of our hands working me harder.

"Don't stop," I sighed. "I'm getting closer."

A few minutes later, and I was cumming, riding both of our hands to a shattering climax.

"You're so gorgeous when you cum," he said, kissing me sweetly on the mouth. "The way your face flushes... I wish you could stay in bed with me today."

"Mmm, I wish I could, too," I replied, sliding my hand down to his rock hard cock. "But since you're hard again, why don't you fuck me one last time before I have to get back on the road?"

Nate wasted no time in moving his body over mine. "With pleasure, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> \- Nate and I didn’t end up together, and looking back, I now feel that it was for the best.
> 
> \- The title of this piece was inspired by the Alan Sillitoe novel of the same name, or the 1960 film adaptation starring Albert Finney. Whichever works. Either way, my apologies to fans of British kitchen sink dramas and classic movies for using it as the title for my brand of smut.


End file.
